Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to display apparatuses including an encapsulation film and methods of inspecting the encapsulation film. More particularly, these embodiments relate to display apparatuses configured to inspect and evaluate the characteristics of an encapsulation film sealing a display device.
Discussion of the Background
With the recent developments in the field of semiconductor technology, the screen size of flat panel display apparatuses has increased while the weight of these display apparatuses has decreased. Due to these improved characteristics of display apparatuses, demand has increased for further advancements in flat panel display apparatuses. Examples of such flat panel display apparatuses include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display devices (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), electroluminescence display devices (ELDs), electrophoresis display devices (EPDs), and organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatuses.
Since flat panel display apparatuses are lighter and slimmer than cathode ray tube displays, use of large flat panel display apparatuses is increasing. Additionally, new flexible display apparatuses are emerging as flat panel display apparatuses. Since flexible display apparatuses use a substrate formed of a flexible material, they may maintain a display performance even when bent, folded, rolled, or otherwise stressed.
Flat panel display apparatuses may be provided with an encapsulation film that seals a display device to prevent external oxygen or moisture from penetrating into the display device, and this structure may also be applied to flexible, rollable, or foldable display apparatuses.